GMTY
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there is a team that stands above all others: Team RWBY. However, there are always those helping out behind the scenes. A lone agent wanting to soar, a child genius only wanting fun challenges, a boy working to be number one for a friend, and a young teen following his father's footsteps. This is the story of Team GMTY.
1. Introduction to Story

**Yo, what's up! Haven't updated anything in a while. It's fine. I'm going to start fresh, and start writing again. I've been in a non-writing mood for a long while, and after re-discovering a piece of my childhood, I found my motivation to write. I hope this time lasts longer than my non-writing time as I would really like to finish a project this time.**

 **Welp, enough about me! I'm ready to get this story going!**

 **So, as per usual, this is another very big story, so I will publish this chapter to help keep my sanity and organize the plot.**

 **So as you guys can see, this is a crossover between RWBY and Metal Fight Beyblade. I got this idea after reading SLNT RWBY written by rainbine94, which is a Kingdom Hearts and RWBY crossover with a bunch of other series as well, including MFB. I will not be adding any characters or concepts from Metal Fury as I have not watched that season. I am however, going to be adding characters from the MFB to MFB Metal Masters.**

 **Here's how this is going to work:**

 **I'm not going to focus on any of the main RWBY cast. At least, not for the most part. The two series will interact with each other, and just because I know it would be impossible for any of the characters to leave any explosion alone, I'll have an interaction there. but not to the extent of influencing any changes in the flow of the story. I'm debating whether or not to replace Roman Torchwick with Doji, though I don't think I will do that. However, I believe that is the most I will change to the main RWBY timeline. ((For convenience, I will refer to group of characters by either their team name or individual names))**

 **Gan Gan Galaxy and the other characters will be introduced slowly, with all characters except Gingka, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka being strangers. I'm also making it so Tsubasa and Yu will know each other, and are also room mates. Hikaru is a friend of Tsubasa's and often becomes a source of information as she worked as a former Huntress before retiring and working at a café, before going on to become the secretary of Ryo's WBBA Hunter Agency. Nile and Demure will be acquainted before their meeting with Kyoya and Benkei.**

 **This story will focus on just the MFB cast, as I'm assuming you guys are already familiar with the RWBY storyline. Of course, that doesn't mean that Team RWBY nor Team GMTY and Team KBND will never interact. I have some plans to make them become acquaintances without it interfereing with canon too much.**

 **I'm not gonna lie. This is mainly just an excuse to write more of Tsubasa being his awesome self with the Dark Power, and the seemingly forgotten fact that he is a spy. But I also thought about how the other characters would fit, and I couldn't resist writing out Yu and the other characters. I also added Nile and Demure mainly because I needed to have a team for Kyoya, and non other main character would have been able to fit the role of Beacon students aside from these two. Madoka doesn't have a beyblade, and Hikaru no longer blades by the second season from trauma. Kenta's too young, and the other characters just didn't seem right. Besides. It was kind of unbalanced to have Gan Gan Galaxy be a team and have a brand new set of partners for Kyoya. So yeah.**

 **Now for the exciting part! THE CHARACTERS! So I made Gan Gan Galaxy a team and Wild Fang a team. Starbreaker would also be a team but from another kingdom that's not Vale. Masamune is orginally from wherever I make Starbreaker's team is from, but moved to Vale because he wanted to become stronger and attend Beacon, leaving behind Toby and Zeo. Nile is a faunus who had been hurt by the White Fang for his family were against their new, violent ways. Tsubasa is an agent who infiltrated the white fang under the guise of being a member while still being a student. Gingka is the son of a prestigious hunter who had supposedly died. Madoka is a girl who wants to become an engineer. Hikaru used to be one of the strongest Huntresses in training until a traumatizing encounter with Ryuuga which prevented her from fighting. She now works as an assistant to Ryo, who now works as the Director of a new association known as the WBBA, a hunter's association to make finding jobs easier. Ryuuga is working under the White Fang, who is utilizing his power and honing it to cause mass destruction. Kenta is a student at Signal striving for success as a hunter. These are just some of the plans I have for the characters.**

 **Now for their profiles…**

 **Team GMTY ((Gemity))**

 **Leader: Gingka Hagane-Human**

 **Age:17**

 **Aura: Blue**

 **Semblance: Aerokinesis**

 **Weapon: Galaxy Pegasus- double edged sword modified to generate wind**

 **.**

 **Masamune Kadoya-Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Green**

 **Semblance: Electrokinesis**

 **Weapon: Ray Striker-a katana modified to release and absorb electricity**

 **.**

 **Tsubasa Ootori-Eagle Faunus**

 **Age: 18**

 **Aura: Purple**

 **Semblance: Enhanced Surveillance/Umbrakinesis under dark power**

 **Weapon: Earth Aquila-dust infused sniper rifle capable of shooting both normal and modified bullets, plus two small daggers and handguns for backup**

 **.**

 **Yu Tendo-Human**

 **Age: 13**

 **Aura: Lime Green**

 **Semblance: Sonic Waves**

 **Weapon: Flame Libra-a kendama modified to produce different amounts of frequencies**

 **.**

 **Team KBND ((Karbend))**

 **Leader: Kyoya Tategami-Human**

 **Age: 18**

 **Aura: Green**

 **Semblance: Enhanced Senses/instincts**

 **Weapon: Rock Leone-duel gauntlets that can shoot out dust bullets, mainly pertaining to rock/earth-type energy**

 **.**

 **Benkei Hanawa-Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Red-Orange**

 **Semblance: Enhanced Strength**

 **Weapons: Dark Bull-a pair of heavy-weight gauntlets resembling boxing gloves**

 **.**

 **Nile River-African Wild Dog Faunus**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Yellow**

 **Semblance: Electrical Telepathy**

 **Weapon: Vulcan Horuseus-gun staff that can shoot electrical currents**

 **.**

 **Demure Amandla-Common Duiker Faunus**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Yellow**

 **Semblance: Clairvoyance**

 **Weapon: Counter Scorpio, a poison-tipped spear, with different cavities to input different non-lethal poison bottles into**

 **.**

 **Other Characters-**

 **Kenta Yumiya-Human**

 **Age: 13**

 **Aura: Gold**

 **Semblance: Pyrokinesis**

 **Weapon: Flame Sagittario, a bow an arrow built to conduct and withstand heat and flames**

 **.**

 **Ryuga Kishatu-Dragon Faunus**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Purple**

 **Semblance: Umbrakinesis**

 **Weapon: Meteo L-Drago-a legendary sword tailored specifically to absorb the energy of its opponents through contact**

 **.**

 **Madoka Amano-Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Pink**

 **Semblance: Data Reader**

 **Weapon: None**

 **.**

 **Hikaru Hasama-Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Aura: Light Blue**

 **Semblance: Hydrokinesis**

 **Weapon: Storm Aquario ((Past))-a dagger attached to a string, None ((present))**

 **.**

 **Ryo Hagane-Human**

 **Age: 36**

 **Aura: Blue**

 **Semblance: Pyrokinesis**

 **Weapon: Burn Pheonix- a two-handed broadsword able to withstand heat and flames**

 **So, here's all of the information that I shall give for the characters and story. I can't wait to start writing this! Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue-GMTY Trailers

**Whoo! I'm starting to put my stories all at once, so I'll have an easier time updating. So here's the first chapter. Well, Prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pegasus Trailer-**

"Dad! Dad!"

A young child runs to his father, smile wide as his father picks him up into his arms.

"Hey, son! Were you good for Miss Amano?"

The little boy nodded. "Uh-huh!"

The father laughed. "That's good."

A woman with wavy auburn hair walked in followed by a girl with shorter hair of the same shade. "Oh, I see you've returned."

"Yes. Was my boy good?"

"Yes, he's always such an angel. Always helping Madoka come out of her shell.

The man laughed. "That's always nice to hear. I should leave now, thank you for always looking after my son."

The woman smiled. "No problem at all. He's always welcome here! Goodbye!"

...

A young teen walked down the forest path, leading away from his home village.

"Just watch, Dad. I'll become a great hunter just like you, and help lots of people!" He smiled, pulling out his weapon. "With Galaxy Pegasus, I'll be sure to surpass you someday!"

* * *

 **Unicorn Trailer-**

Three boys played together, striking each other's wooden toy swords.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" one of the boys with black hair taunted playfully.

"No fair! You're way too fast!" another with dark reddish-brown hair complained.

"Ack!"

The boy who was just teasing the others felt a wooden blade on his shoulder, courtesy of one of the shortest of his two friends. "Don't get too cocky, or else you'll become a more easy target."

"Aw…Stop it with the lecture."

"But he's right, ya' know." The red-brown haired boy commented.

The black hair boy pouted. "I know…"

The shortest boy smiled. "Think of this as advice to help us become Number one!"

The black-haired boy's pout turned into a smile from that comment. "Yeah! Number one!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" They all laughed, fists in the air triumphantly.

...

The shortest of the three boys collapsed, is sword falling from his hands. The other two boys panicked, unsure of what was wrong with their friend. The ambulance was called and their friend was carted off to the hospital.

The next few days were spent with the sick friend at the hospital and his two friends visiting him. However, with each passing day, the sickly child continued to worsen. Weeks turned into months. The promises of his health improving became empty. Then one day...

"Again!"

Flat line.

"Again!"

Flat line.

"Again!"

Flat line.

The auburn-haired boy was crying, the black haired boy's face was grim. The doctors gave up.

"Toby Faust, Time of death, 11:13 am, Friday 20."

...

The funeral was as anyone would expect. It was only consisting of Toby's close friends and family. The auburn-haired boy never stopped crying, while the black-haired boy just stared at the grave, eyes burning with hatred. The funeral had long ended.

Why? Why did his best friend have to die? Finally, he let one tear slip. Then another, then another. Soon, both boys sat crying in front of the grave.

A few days after, the auburn-haired boy was found dead in his room.

"Suicide." The authorities had said.

"The poor child." The adults all spoke, but none of them were meaningful.

For the second time that week, the little boy had to attend a funeral. However, despite the two tragedies, his drive to become stronger grew. He will become number one. For his friends. This time, only one tear was shed.

* * *

 **Eagle Trailer-**

A young teen, about sixteen, looked down from the vent where he watched the corridor below him. Somewhere, the data that he needed to find was in the floor he was on, he just needed to pinpoint its location, and take it. Activating his semblance, the teen surveyed his area.

There were a couple surveillance cameras, plus around 20 or so guards on this whole floor. He smiled to himself. This was too easy.

...

BOOM

The building collapsed as the young teen boy barely flew high enough to escape the blast.

"That was close…"

A bird's cry could be heard in the distance. The boy smiled. He gripped his flashdrive in his hand. "Alright, Eagle. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Libra Trailer-**

"Aw….I'm so bored!"

A little boy walked down the streets, pouting. Sighing, he turned down an alleyway, unaware of two men coming up to him.

"Heh, look what we have here," a tall ginger spoke.

"Looks like a lost little kid," a short blond snickered.

The little boy smirked. "Hey, you two seem like fun! Wanna play with me?"

The two adults were taken aback, but quickly played off their surprise.

"Well, well, well…the kid wants to play."

The boy pouted. "Don't call me 'kid'!"

The men laughed. "Right, right. Sure, we'll play! But just gonna say, we're not gonna go easy on ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." He pulled out a wooden kendama. "Whoever can get this kendama to make the loudest noise, wins! We each get ten seconds. Winner gets to order one thing from the loser."

Again, both the ginger and the blond looked surprised. However, they soon agreed. The kid looked rich enough.

Finally, the ginger spoke. "Alright, you're on."

The ginger went first. He whipped the kendama hard around the air. There was some noise, but not a lot.

"Sorry, you lose! Your turn!"

The blond took the kendama, and began hitting the surrounding as he whipped it. There was a lot more noise this time.

"Hm…Not bad. My turn!"

The little boy took back the kendama, and began playing with it, doing little tricks with it along the way, the little boy smirked, pressing a hidden button to generate extremely high frequencies. The surrounding people all covered their ears from the noise, when it stopped, replaced by childish giggles.

"Ahahaha! You guys were fun to play with. So, as the winner, I order you all to treat me to some ice cream!"

...

The two men looked at their empty wallets. "Our…our money…Now what're we gonna do for dinner!"

"Hey."

The two looked up. They saw a winged faunus holding out some money. "Sorry for what my little brother did to you. I heard what happened."

The men thankfully grabbed the money. The faunus continued on. "You should really stop doing what you're doing. It may not be easy, but get an honest job. Not a lot of people are as sympathetic you know. If you did hurt that little boy, I wouldn't hesitate to cut you down."

The two men nodded. They could clearly hear the threat that hung in the air as they ran away. The faunus nodded to himself and left.

"Hey! Did you give them the money?"

"Yes, now don't ever do that again." The faunus began listing off all the things that could have gone wrong as the little boy just ignored it and went on home.

* * *

 **So here we are! The trailers for Team GMTY. I hope to see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 1-Meet the Characters Pt I

**So, here's the first chapter! I can't wait to see how this story turns out. Also, for those of you who've been waiting for my other stories, I'll start writing for those since I've finally got a drive to write again. It's been so long! Look forward to it! Now on to the story!**

* * *

"OH NO I'M LATE!" a boy with red hair hurried out of his house, toast in his mouth as he rushed to lock his door. Running down the streets, turning left and right, he finally reached an airship that was about to close its doors. "WAIT FOR ME!" He outstretched his hand and jumped.

The doors closed.

...

Gingka sat down, back against the door, out of breath. "I-I made it…" A few students were looking at him with weird looks, though Gingka didn't mind. He began walking around the airship.

"Ew, ew, ew!"

He heard in the distance the cries of disgust as he saw a guy puke onto a girl's shoe. He smiled nervously, feeling sorry for both. The poor guy looked ready to collapse. He then continued to explore the airship before bumping into another boy.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy said.

Gingka looked up. The boy was wearing what seemed to be a green hoodie, khaki shorts, and had black hair with a red strand hanging in front of him. Gingka glared.

"Me? You're the one who bumped into me."

The black-haired boy glared back. "Hmph! Do you know who you're talking to? I am the Great Masamune, Beacon's soon-to-be Number One hunter!"

Gingka rolled his eyes. Really? "Yeah, yeah. That's not gonna happen. 'Cause the number one hunter is gonna to be me!"

The boy now dubbed Masamune, made a noise of disbelief, as he once again claimed to be number one. The two began arguing over who was number one, and other things, causing some of the other passengers to look on annoyed, confused, or slightly amused.

...

Ruby and Yang looked up from their freak out over the puke on Yang's shoes.

"Heh, looks like this year's going to be fun."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah…" She looked out the window. Despite all her worries, she was excited to be going to Beacon. She grinned to herself. ' _I'm definitely going to be the best student I can be!_ '

...

Tsubasa sighed, looking up from his book.

' _Can't a guy get any peace and quiet around here?_ '

"Hey! Tsubasa!"

 _'…_ _Nope._ '

"Hey, Yu, where've you been?" Tsubasa greeted his young companion, putting down his book.

Yu smiled. "Exploring. There're these two guys who are fighting over who's the number one hunter at Beacon. It's stupid, but funny!" Yu climbed onto the seat next to Tsubasa, staring out the window.

"I see." That explained the commotion. He began going back to his book.

Yu continued to stare out the window. "Hey, look! There! I think that's Beacon!"

Tsubasa looked out the window. "Eh? Oh, yeah. Here already, huh?"

Yu smiled wide, already getting his things together. Tsubasa also put away his book and stood, holding his bag. The two walked out together, Tsubasa grabbing onto Yu's hand to prevent him from getting lost in the crowd.

...

"ALRIGHT!" Gingka jumped out of the airship, excited to finally be attending the school. Halfway through the ride, he and Masamune had separated, and now the other is who knows where in the crowd.

' _Well, not that I care._ '

Gingka held his sword. "I'm finally here. At Beacon. Don't worry, Dad…I'll definitely come out on top and make you proud!"

Grinning, eyes filled with determination, he walked forward towards his future.

...

Masamune ran off, a face-splitting grin on his face. "YEAH! FINALLY!" He pumped his fist in the air, running down the path towards the school.

' _Toby, Zeo, I'll come back as number one, just you wait. I'll live out our dream for the three of us! Just watch!_ '

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you all for being patient. Two chapters in a row! New record! Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed! I decided to change Unicorn's trailer, to better fit. Since this isn't the bey universe, I couldn't find a good excuse to have Masamune leave Toby and Zeo without killing them off…I'm sorry! But that doesn't mean they won't ever appear! Don't worry, I have plans. Bye**


	4. Chapter 2-Meet the Characters Pt II

**Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2 everybody! I haven't burned out yet! It's gonna take a while to start updating now that I have rehearsals starting for a school show. But I'll try to find time to write in between during breaks as well. Welp, let's get started!**

* * *

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new school year! Initiation starts tomorrow, so rest up and prepare yourselves!"

With that, the Ozpin walked off stage, along with Miss Goodwitch. Masamune exhaled, happy that the speech didn't last for too long. Along with the rest of the students, he made his way to where all future students were to be held in before initiation. Once there, he ran straight for his area of the room, and pulled out a journal and a pencil.

' _Yo, Masamune here. Back with some news! I'm finally here. At Beacon! I can't believe it! With this, I'll finally be able to live out our dream! I just…wish you guys could be here. It would've been much more exciting to experience the school with everyone. We may have all been part of the same team!_

 _So…How're things up there? Hah, like you can even reply. I'll bet you guys are living the dream wherever you guys are….wait, but you guys aren't exactly living…are ya'? So maybe_ un- _living the dream? Eh? Eh? See what I did there?_

 _…_ _.Okay, yeah. Even for me, that was bad. Well, That's all for now. Bye!_ '

Masamune put down the pencil, sitting up and stretching. He looked around. It was still light outside, judging from the window where he was and the amount of light that was pouring through it. Plus, it was only a few minutes since he'd arrived at Beacon. Shrugging, he grabbed a bag of super spicy sticks and began munching on them, deciding to go explore the school grounds while he snacked.

...

Tsubasa and Yu were both laying down on their sleeping bags, Tsubasa reading his book and Yu drawing in his notebook. Neither spoke a word, though Yu was humming some random tune. Suddenly, there were some snickers heard from a little ways ahead, causing both boys to look up from their respective activities. Tsubasa spied a group of students, looking over and making comments to each other. Frowning, Tsubasa shook his head and continued reading.

' _No use causing a scene. That's what Cardin craves after all. Just don't give him that pleasure._ '

Yu on the other hand, was becoming increasingly annoyed with how the kids were looking at them and laughing. Finally, he decided to do something about it. Pausing his drawing of himself, Tsubasa, and their sort-of pet Eagle, Yu made his way toward the group.

"Hey! What's the big deal? You keep looking over and laughing at us. What's so funny?"

One of the students, a boy with slicked back, burnt orange hair smirked. "Well, we just didn't think there were gonna be any freaks at this school, but here you two are, a winged freak and a little kid. So now this school's taking anyone with an ounce of genius talent? Don't act so high and mighty, just because you're the youngest here. We all know what a child you are, always sticking with your babysitter faunus freak," The guy and his group of friends laughed.

Yu bristled at the comment of 'Little kid' and the fact that this jerk was calling Tsubasa a 'freak'. Of course, he was used to being stared at by everyone, especially being the young child he was, and hanging out with a faunus.

"Well, I think you guys are just a bunch of close-minded mean jerks. I don't know about this Ruby girl you were talking about, but I, for one, am a hunter genius, unlike _some_ o—mmph!"

At this point, Tsubasa sensed trouble brewing between his young charge and the other students, bringing him to step in and remedy the situation. Which pretty much consisted of apologizing and leaving quickly. He still clearly heard the not-very-appropriate choice words the teen spoke under his breath about Tsubasa and Yu before leaving. Anger boiled in his chest, but he tampered it down, again, not wanting to cause a scene. Yu struggled to free himself from Tsubasa's arm, but the older boy kept a tight grip on the younger male, only letting him go once they reached their spot.

Tsubasa sighed, "Yu, please, don't pick fights with people like them. If you end up biting their bait, you're giving them exactly what they want. In times like these, you have to try and ignore them. Besides," he smirked, "Cardin's too dumb to realize defeat even if it were to bite him in the butt."

Yu's shoulders sagged, head down, though he smiled a bit at the joke, replying with, "I know, but what they were saying about us didn't look good, and if they were gonna make fun of you…"

"I know. But like I always say: I'm strong enough to handle a bit of criticism from my peers now and then. Even if they are meant to be hurtful."

Yu didn't say anything. Tsubasa huffed, then smiled. "Hey, let's get out and grab some fresh air a bit, what do you say?"

Yu's eyes lit up. "Outside? Yeah! It's getting really stuffy in here, and I was getting bored." They got up and began making their way through the crowded room. "Hey, do you think you can call Eagle again?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Yes, Yu. I can call him if you want."

"Yay!"

...

Gingka was walking back with the crowd of students to the area where all of the new students' luggage was kept when he spotted a familiar shade of green.

"Kyoya? Kyoya!"

Said familiar figure turned around to address whoever was calling his name, when his eyes widened.

"Gingka?"

Gingka smiled wide. "I knew it! It was you, Kyoya! I didn't know you were going to be attending Beacon! After hearing I was going to Beacon, I definitely thought you were going to Atlas."

Kyoya smirked, crossing his arms. "Heh, well, I thought about that at first, but in all honesty, I thought it would definitely be better to keep challenging you by training under the same circumstances. Besides, this way, I can challenge you anytime, anywhere!" He sighed.

Gingka sweatdropped. Of course Kyoya would attend Beacon for a reason like that. Now that he thought about it…

"Where's Benkei?"

As if on cue, a loud, "KYOYA!" could be heard in the distance, causing some of the people just passing through to look around in alarm.

Kyoya just shrugged. "See ya later, Gingka." And with that, Kyoya disappeared into the crowd.

Gingka blinked unsure. "Yeah…See ya…" Shaking his head, he smiled once again, determination evident in his face. So far, he made a new rival, reunited with a past rival/friend, and was actually in Beacon. This was definitely going to be an interesting school year.

...

Ozpin sat in his office, looking through the new students files. He read through them, eyes lighting up on some, others he felt too bored to even finish reading. Then he found a group of files he found intriguing. He smiled, sipping his coffee and staring at his computer screen.

"Well, inititation starts tomorrow…I can't wait to see who these people will team up with."

* * *

 **Well…..This took a while. I've realized this story has become a bit repetitive in wording probably…But don't worry! This is gonna be the last filler chapter before going into the real plot. Hopefully. I've also noticed, I haven't been doing a good job with dividing the focus of the characters. I think. If you have any advice, please let me know! I'd love to hear from my readers.**

 **On another totally unrelated note, I've been noticing how dark the MFB anime is. I mean, it's not so prevalent in Metal Fusion, but you can kind of see how disturbing some of the content is in Metal Masters, and ((I think)) Metal Fury ((I actually haven't seen it, but from what I've heard, it actually involves death)). I know for sure Metal Masters…Have you seen how the Dark Power affects Tsubasa? He's literally hearing voices in his head and hallucinating. Let that sink in for a second. ((You guys are smart so you probably have realized this by now though.)) I don't know. It just made me think for a second how scary that whole arc was. And with Julius Ceasar ((or Julian Konzern)), with how badly he was defeated? I don't even wanna think about it.**

 **…** **This was a long AN…Sorry for the rant. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3: Initiation START!

**Another chapter! This is actually becoming way more easier now that I'm putting all my stories at once, instead of writing one chapter at a time, and having to wait to upload before writing a new chapter. I'm ready for this chapter.**

* * *

It was the day of Initiation and the crowd of students were gathered at a cliff side high above a forest.

"Welcome, students! This will be considered your first assignment." Ozpin began, his eyes filled with unmasked glee. "You shall be launched off of this cliff, and once you've landed, make your way towards the ruins and choose a chess piece. Also, the first person whose eyes you meet will become your partner. Questions?"

A single hand was raised.

"Good. Now let the initiation begin!"

"W-wait! How are we supposed to land?" a blonde male asked, trying to mask his nervousness.

Ozpin just looked at him. "Why, you come up with your own landing strategy," he remarked, launching a caped student into the forest.

The blonde male nodded, as if in understanding, once again asking calmly, "So…Are we supposed to have parachutes or—AAAAAHHHH!" The poor guy was launched into the air.

...

Masamune sweatdropped at the fate of the blonde. "Poor guy…But if we don't have parachutes…How are we supposed to land?" He pondered for a second, walking forward every few steps as more and more students were launched into the forest. Soon, he found himself on the launch pad, but as he was still thinking, wasn't prepared to be launched in the air.

"AAAAAAA—Wait, I know what I need to do!"

Masamune quickly clapped his hands together and pulled them apart as electrical sparks formed in his hand. Holding his arms at his sides, he let the electricity surround him in a ball, and become a cushion as he landed, causing a large 'BOOM' and creating a mini-crater within a 5 meter radius of him.

"Heh, too easy! Now to find the ruins…" Masamune ran off in a direction he thought was north, hoping to find the ruins.

...

Gingka shook his head as he watched the blonde teen get mercilessly thrown into the air.

"Poor guy…"

He noticed an open space in the crowd in front of him, so he pushed through and onto the platform.

"Welp, I'm next!"

He screamed in glee as he flew into the air. Because of his semblance, he could safely land without issues in the forest. Smiling to himself at his success, he tracked the winds to see the direction of North, and ran along the path, eventually bumping into Masamune, who had jumped out of the bushes.

They locked eyes.

...

Tsubasa watched the crowd dwindle as more and more people were launched into the air.

"Well, I'll be going first, Yu. Don't forget to come find me when you're done."

Yu nodded, letting go of the older male's hand. "Fine, just don't get lost."

Tsubasa smiled, but gave a look at Yu, as if saying the same thing back to the 13 year old. Yu noticed this and made a face back, although he ended up smiling in the end. Tsubasa walked up to the launch pad and took a breath.

Yu watched as Tsubasa was launched into the air. He couldn't wait to join in on the fun that was definitely going to be happening in the forest. He stepped onto the pad after Tsubasa, and was consequently launched into the air.

...

"I can't believe I'm partners with you of all people."

Masamune huffed. "Hey, that's my line."

The two boys glared at each other, almost as if sparks were forming between them. They did continue forward without complaint, however, but with both partners being directionless, they soon became lost.

"…Now look what you did! You got us lost!" Masamune yelled.

Gingka stared in disbelief, growling, "I was following you, you idiot! So it's your fault that we're lost!"

"Well, I was following you!"

"But I was following you!"

The two continued to bicker, about who's fault it was that the two became lost, unknowingly waking up a Grimm.

...

Tsubasa landed fairly nicely if he did say so himself. Of course, if he could've done things a bit differently, he definitely would have, but he didn't want to use his wings. It would have been easier, and he would take any chance to fly if he can, but there were too many people. After a generally safe landing with the use of his semblance and the recoil of his gun, he activated his semblance to scan the area, and made his way towards the ruins, hiding inside bushes and in trees.

...

Yu probably had the most fun landing. With his semblance, he created a sonic wave to cushion his fall, flattening a small fraction of the forest in his vicinity. Then, listening closely to the noises, he was able to pick out Tsubasa's sound wave, and went after it, being sure to stay out of sight from everyone else.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! My update schedule became a lot slower…Sorry about that. It's tech week and I haven't been able to continue writing. But, the show ends this weekend, so it should become more regularly updated.**

 **On another note, I changed one minute detail in the previous chapter so I can have a certain continuity with Tsubasa's wings. It's pretty much changing some character's relationships with each other so it fits the story better.**

 **Also, is the balance of the characters' screen time good? I try to keep it balanced, but sometimes I end up writing more for certain characters than others depending. So, feedback on that would be nice. Thank you! See you soon! …Hopefully**


	6. Chapter 4: Enter the Nile and the Demure

**Heyo! New chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. The story's developing at a good rate if I do say so myself. Well, thanks for sticking around! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nile and Demure made his way through the slowly dwindling crowd.

"Alright, Demure. You go first. You need to be able to form teams with others aside from me. Don't worry. I'll make sure we'."

Demure nodded, but still seemed unsure. What if he messed up? What if he couldn't find a partner. What if he wasn't on the same team as Nile? What if…what if….

"Demure!" Nile snapped the boy out of his musings. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. Now get on that pad. I'll be right behind you."

Demure inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly, shaking the nerves out of his system. With a confident yet slightly unsure look, he stepped onto the pad after a young blonde boy was launched into the forest.

' _Here goes…._ '

...

Nile watched as one of his oldest friends was launched into the air and smiled slightly. Demure would be fine. He was next. He did a once over before stepping onto the pad. Wordlessly, he was launched into the air, and using his weapon, Vulcan Horuseus, shot bullets into the air behind, him, accelerating him towards a large cluster of trees that would help cushion his fall. After falling through a cluster of branches, he landed on the ground, and made his way towards Demure, trying to reach him with his telepathy.

...

Demure stopped walking, sensing the message from Nile to keep cover in the trees and wait. He quickly climbed the nearest tree and waited. Soon enough, Nile appeared from under him, so he dropped down carefully.

"Nile!"

Nile stepped back to avoid a full on collision from above. "Demure! Great. We're partners. Now all that's left is to go to the ruins."

Demure nodded and led the both of them deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I had a really hard time with these two. I think it's because we don't know much about them, and they're such minor characters, but still. I may just take a lot of creative license with these two characters. I hope things will not take this long next time. I'm in another show but we're meeting Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, so it shouldn't be too bad. Welp! Bye!**


	7. AN CHAPTER

**THIS STORY IS UNDERGOING MAJOR REWRITE, mainly because I lost my previous version and I had some plot holes that popped up. But expect an update soon. In the meantime, enjoy this little extra to disguise this little author's note:**

"Hey."

A young boy tensed at the voice. He slowly turned from where he was reading to find two other boys standing behind him. A malicious glint could be seen in their eyes as they stared at the young boy's back.

"What'd ya think yer doin'?"

"Just...reading…"

The boys smiled.

"Jus' readin', 'uh," they grabbed one of the boy's wings, "An' why d'ya think a Faunus like you can be in a place like this?"

The young boy squeaked in pain, glaring with utter loathing at the two boys, though his bangs covered his eyes, shadowing his face. The boys continued to harass him until one of the caretakers were alerted and came to break them up. He was taken to the infirmary to fix up his wings and patch up his other cuts and bruises. Once he was free to leave, he bumped into a much younger boy, with orange hair. The orange-haired boy quickly let out an apology and left, leaving the other boy confused, though he quickly shook it off and went back on his way. Little did they know that this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship and brotherhood.


End file.
